


Everything works at the End

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fluffy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: A moment in the life of Harry and Draco during the war.





	Everything works at the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highsmith (quimtessence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/gifts).



> Hope you like it!
> 
> Note: Not beta, sorry!

As Draco looked around for his other shoe and curse when he saw it on the top of the armoire, he looks towards the bed and quietly tiptoe towards the armoire and try to nudge it with the tip of his fingers hoping that be could make it fall. He would happily use his wand but as he hadn’t yet conquered silent spells he prefers not to risk it. He leans up and nudges it again, he held his breath when the shoe moves but curses when it stays stubbornly on top. He looks around the room trying to find something to help him get his shoe, he wasn’t leaving it behind those where very expensive leather shoe and anyways they were also his favorite pair and he wasn’t leaving it behind. 

However, all his stealth was for naught as the shoe slowly and gently floated from the top of the armoire into his hand. He closes his eyes and curse under his breath before turning around and smiling at the man on the bed leaning against the headboard. 

“It looks like you needed a hand.” Harry cheerfully said.

Draco smiled, sat on the bed to put on his shoe before he got up he lean over and kiss the man on the lips. 

“You know for a moment there I thought you were leaving without saying goodbye.” 

He stares and murmured, “Harry, I would never do that to you.” 

He brushes the brunette lips again.

Harry furrowed his brows as he stares at Draco, and then his face clear and he smiles. “Okay.”

He looks at Harry one more time before getting up and leaving the room, he didn’t know what was the look that Harry gave him but he really needed to leave. He looked carefully around before making his way towards the dungeons, he had to stop and hide a few times before Mrs.Norris could spot him. Once in his common room, he made his way to his bed, lay down, and close his curtains. 

Thanking Merlin that no one from his house had noticed him gone, he thought about the look that Harry had given him. It was almost as if Harry knew something about him that he himself didn’t. With a shake of his head he closes his eyes, Harry shouldn’t worry about anything. Even with the war looming around them there was one thing he was sure off and that was that he wouldn’t leave Harry.

\-----Two year later---

Draco stood on the platform watching the students that were coming back to Hogwarts, home for many of them. The past two years had been hard all around for everyone, but he honestly thought it had been harder for the students. But watching the smiles and hearing the laughter all around he knew they all had needed this two year to recuperate and say goodbye to those that wouldn’t be able to come back.

He smiles when he felt arms wrap around his waist, he turns around and brought Harry’s body closer.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Harry murmured against his lips.

“Hey.” 

He felt Harry’s smile against his lips and smile in return. It felt good coming home, he thought as he turn around when he heard the Weasley family.


End file.
